1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a transformation mechanism assembly and a driving module assembly, in particular, to a transformation mechanism assembly and a driving module assembly that are adapted to transform a transformable toy car into a robot.
2. Description of Related Art
In current design of a transformable toy car, when the transformable toy car is transformed into a robot, a tail is generally used as a foot pedestal of the robot that is obtained after the transformation. That is, during the transformation of the transformable toy car, a head and a main body are turned over relative to the tail. In other words, after an ordinary transformable toy car is transformed, a head becomes a head or the top of a robot, and a tail of the transformable toy car becomes a foot pedestal of the robot. Besides, when a main body of the transformable toy car pivotally rotates relative to the tail, the main body of the transformable toy car is purely driven by a motor and a gear without using, in combination, any other linkage mechanisms to drive different parts of the transformable toy car to move. Therefore, currently, when an ordinary transformable toy car is transformed into a robot, except for an emphasis on lifting a main body and a tail of the car, a structure of the transformable toy car is not significantly changed. Therefore, a car transformation manner and a transformation extent of the transformable toy car are restricted, and a transformation form is also relatively rigid. Further, in design of an ordinary transformable toy car, rear wheels are used as driving wheels to control forward movement or backward movement of the transformable toy car, and adjustment of a moving direction of the car also depends on a speed difference of the two rear wheels, thereby limiting a deflection direction and a deflection amplitude of the moving transformable toy car.